Everything Right is Wrong Again
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Kagura ends up working with Sesshomaru. This is set in present day and is definately a Kagura Sesshy pairing
1. Insanity is the Spice of Life

            Everything Right is Wrong Again

**Authoress' note: Just for a small visual, here's the description of the house: first floor-entryway, stairs to 2nd floor, living room which leads back to a kitchen and a back set of stairs that also leads up to the 2nd floor.**

 2nd floor- (the second floor is split into 2 sections) section 1-3 bedrooms and one full bathroom. The stairs from the entry way take you up to this part. Across from the bedrooms is a door, which leads to the other section of the 2nd floor where there are 2 more bedrooms, another bathroom and another kitchen. There is also a staircase that goes to the 3rd floor.

** 3rd floor-one bedroom, one bathroom, large living room and a kitchen. Okay, now that I've done that, I can leave! **

**Oh, wait, I can't. Yes, I have other stories in the writing process, but I really want to do a Sesshomaru/Kagura romance fic since there really aren't many out there. So bear with me!**

**Okay, now I can go!**

**Ja ne!**

****

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy InuYasha on Ebay, but someone out bid me, someone named H.Kagome! I also don't own the _They Might Be Giants_ song _Everything Right is Wrong Again._ But, if that's on Ebay, I won't hesitate to bid**

            **Chapter One: Insanity is the Spice of Life**

            "Gods, I hate that man!" Kagura Tsukiyomi exclaimed loudly throwing her briefcase then herself on the leather couch. "Naraku Young is completely evil six ways of Sunday and if I wasn't such a lady, I'd punch him." The raven-haired woman finished her rant and looked up at her friend and housemate, Sango Nakayama. "So, how was your day?"

            Sango smiled at the hyper young woman. "Well, I finished with my two scheduled clients early- thankfully. Then Mr. Kingston called about why he couldn't access the website, so I had to email his new password five times." She paused and tucked a strand of onyx hair behind her ear. " After that I finished my expense reports, checked the mail and then I got _another_ call."

            "Oh no! Can't those people give you a moments rest?"

            Sango began to laugh and point at her friend's face. "Oy, Kagura, you should've seen your face! I wish I had my Polaroid down here now!"

            "That wasn't funny!" Kagura exclaimed, pouting. "So, who called anyways?"

            "A young woman who said she wanted to look at the available half of the house, she said her name was Higurashi Kagome and she had just moved here from Japan to accept a position with Nishino Inu." Sango paused and reached behind the couch to retrieve a small notebook on the table. "Here, I wrote down the rest of the information."

            "Kagome Higurashi?" Kagura murmured as she read the woman's information, printed in Sango's slanted handwriting. "Oh man, I met her today at work, she has the office down the hall from me and the misfortune of having to help InuYasha with some of the grunt work."

            "Oh yes, being an assistant to the Vice president is such a hassle. So anyways, are you hungry?"

            "Was Miroku Uzume voted most likely to be slapped by every woman on the planet senior year?" Kagura replied walking into the first floor kitchen and getting herself a beer from the refrigerator. "Of course I'm hungry."

            "Good, I was going to call up Uzume's and order whatever from there." Sango replied following her friend into the kitchen. "Chinese or Japanese?"

            "Both."

            "Good, you can tell me all about Naraku, Kagome and the rest of your day while I order. You can read that letter from Kanna as well, she says Okinawa is beautiful by the way."

            Kagura jumped up from her chair at the table knocking it over. "Kanna? As in my sister, Sergeant (Sgt) Kanna Tsukiyomi, Kanna? She finally sent me a letter from Japan ne?" Grabbing the letter from Sango, the short haired woman walked back to her seat, turned it upright then sat on top of the kitchen table swinging her legs.

            "Gods, I think I'll have to call Mr. Mori and tell him not to give you any more caffeine for the remainder of your employment!" Sango scolded as she located the menu for Uzume's and picked up the phone.

            Kagura muttered something about website designers who eat chocolate covered espresso beans should not throw stones and went back to her reading.

            "Hi Mrs. Uzume, this is Sango Nakayama." Sango paused and frowned out the kitchen window, "No, no don't get Miroku, I need to make an order for Kagura and I." There was another pause and Sango began making the crazy sign. Kagura caught the gesture and laughed softly. "No, I _don't_ need to talk to Miroku."

            Kagura looked put down her letter and smirked at Sango. For some off the wall reason Mrs. Uzume had been trying to hook the girl up with her son, Miroku since toddler hood. It made for some interesting conversations. As well as interesting blackmail.

            "Uh, hi Miroku." Sango was now saying in a strangled voice. "No I did _not_ ask your mother if I could speak with you!" Sango let out a low growl then turned her attention back to the phone. "Okay, I'm going to order some General Tao's chicken, Rainbow rolls, California Roll and a thing of miso soup. What do you want Kagura?"

            The shorthaired girl looked over at her friend with a peculiar look on her face. "You mean you _didn't_ order everything on the menu already?"

            Sango glared daggers at her housemate.

            "Okay, one happy family and three shrimp rolls. Oh, and I want some of those dumplings with the sweet bean paste in them."

            Sango repeated the order to Miroku and quickly hung up the phone. "He was about to ask me out!" She gasped leaning on the kitchen counter.             

            Kagura just nodded and walked over to the refrigerator for a beer. Popping it open she sat back down and took a long drink.

            "Kagura, how can you be such a lush?" Sango asked shaking her head at her friend.

            The other girl shrugged. "You try working with Naraku all day and you'll drink too." She replied finally. "Honestly, if he tries to touch me, or ask me out again-well, I won't be held responsible for anyone's death over there."

            "Oh, it can't be that bad." Sango was thinking about Miroku's silly flirting which may have been annoying at times, but was never threatening.

            "Oh it _is_ that bad. Why do you think Kikyo quit to work in her own firm and Kanna joined the Marines?"

            "Why don't you quit?" The longhaired girl asked moving a strand of hair from her face. "You have experience, a degree. Hell, you could help me out if F.I.T. decided to get another accountant."

            "I'd lose all my…." Kagura's response was interrupted by the doorbell, which she hurried to answer. However, she didn't need to hurry because it was Miroku playing deliveryman and he just helped himself inside.

            "Good evening!" Miroku exclaimed happily setting his bags down in the front hall.

            "Miroku, what the hell are you doing here?" Sango asked walking out of the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Your mom is going to be so pissed!"

            "No she won't, I told her where I was going just like a good little boy." The violet-eyed man smirked so he looked just like the same eight-year-old boy who had tried to kiss seven-year-old Sango on the playground.

            "Well, okay then, just bring the bags in here and leave." Sango said as the bags were brought into the kitchen.

            Kagura took that moment to look into the large delivery bags from Uzume's. When she saw what was inside, her red brown eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "_Miroku Uzume_ do you think we're trying to hibernate or something? There's enough food in here for a small party." Then she began to list the things as they were placed on the kitchen table. "Mochi, ondango, moon cakes. Ah, Sango, here's your chicken and my sweet bean past dumplings. Eww!!"

            "Kagi chan, what's the matter?" Miroku asked with his mouth full of ondango. 

            "There's _jellyfish_in this box!"

            Sango laughed and took a bite of her chicken. "I guess little Kagi chan never got over the little episode with the jellyfish in the haunted house."

            "Ooh, remember that one time during summer vacation when we tricked Sesshomaru and his friends into going to that abandoned house down on Lafayette Parkway?" Kagura asked grinning as she grabbed a California roll. 

            "I think Hiten messed himself when InuYasha, Kanna and I jumped from the second floor." Sango replied, relishing the moment.

            "Poor Kagome, she'll have to learn how to deal with a bunch of rambunctious childhood friends." Kagura mused, her reddish eyes clouding over. "Well, except for Sesshomaru. I have to start helping him tomorrow, which reminds me that I still have that expense report to finish up for him."

            Sango looked surprised, "You didn't tell me that Sesshomaru was coming to work with InuYasha now."

            "I didn't find it important." Kagura muttered getting up from the table and getting another beer. "I've also been put in charge of showing Kagome around the city. She's never even been to America before. Luckily her English skills are amazing."

            The phone rang then and Kagura picked it up. "Hello?" Her crimson lips broke into a smile. "Oh, hello _Rin._ Yes, he's here. Oh, yes, I'll tell him. Have a nice night dear." Kagura hung up the phone with the smile still firmly in place.

            "Kagi chan? Have you gone mad?" Miroku asked nervously.

            "That was Rin, she said to get your ass back to the restaurant or she'd make you sorry."

            Miroku turned a lovely shade of red and grabbed his coat off the chair. "Well, it's been a lovely evening."

            Sango sighed and walked up the back stairs to her room. There was still paperwork to be done and arrangements to be made for her trip to Boston. Besides, the less time she spent with Miroku, the less she would have to admit that he was rather charming.

            Kagura picked up her beer bottle and the package of moon cakes. "I'll walk you to the door Miroku."

            After telling the black haired delivery boy good night, Kagura made her way up the stairs to her room. She hated the fact that her report was due tomorrow and she hadn't even gotten the cover page started. Turning on the computer Kagura hummed a few bars of _Everything Right is Wrong Again_ by They Might be Giants then leaned over and pressed the power button on her stereo where strains of _Somewhere Out There_ by Our Lady Peace. She then clicked the Windows XP Icon with the name Wind scar and got onto her account. Then, finding the file marked Nishi Mori she opened it and began a new document.

            'This is long and boring.' Kagura thought to herself as she wrote up the expense accounts and third quarter earnings for the company. After completing a few pie charts Kagura noticed that it was one 'o clock and she had been working non stop for three hours to complete the assignment.

            "Whoa, bed time for crazy folks." She announced to the powder blue walls of her bedroom. Printing out the report Kagura slipped it in her briefcase and went to bed still wearing her dress and shoes. 

**            Okay, was it good or bad? If it was good, review and I'll get another chapter out. If it was bad, tell me and I'll fix the chapter. I just think it's nice to have a Sesshy Kagura fanfic up here.**


	2. She Works Hard for Her Money Maybe

Everything Right is Wrong Again

            Authoress's note: Wee, I got five reviews for my first chapter! Thank you to Silent Dark, The Spider, PlutonianRose, K, and Sophie Chan for reading and reviewing. Okay, now for the second chapter!

            PS: I don't recommend doing or saying anything Kagura does at work. If you do, don't say I didn't warn you about getting fired

            Disclaimer: I believe that I own InuYasha and that should be enough for everyone.

            Chapter Two: She Works Hard for the Money

            Sango woke up to the sound of screams coming from Kagura's room, alarmed, the longhaired girl hurried to her housemate's room to make sure the other woman was alright. As she opened the door Sango was assaulted by a pillow and saw Kagura throwing darts at a picture of Sesshomaru Nishi. Every time the dart hit or missed the picture, Kagura would shout a profanity then throw something.

            Sango placed her hands on her hips and announced in an authoritive voice "Kagura, if you're quite finished throwing a temper tantrum perhaps you could get ready for school-I mean work."

            Kagura threw the last dart, hitting Sesshomaru straight in the eye then glanced at the clock. "Oh My _GOD_! This is perfect, I'm going to be late for my first day working with that sadist."

            "Maybe you should've gotten dressed instead of acting like a two year old?" Sango suggested calmly.

            "Next time mother." Kagura replied her voice muffled by her walk in closet. "I think I'm going to wear my red skirt and jacket today with my black silk blouse. Does that sound okay?"

            "I could care less. And I suppose you want to borrow my black Jimmy Choo heels as well."

            "You're a dear." Kagura called from her closet.

Sango said nothing in reply, she just flopped down on Kagura's unmade bed trying to smooth out the Laura Ashley sheets and when the phone rang, she picked it up. "Hello, Kagura's room, Sango speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey, Sango, this is InuYasha. Is Kagura there?"

Sango pondered the question for a minute. "Define here, InuYasha."

"In her room. She was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago with those reports."

"Ah, yeah. She's here, but I wouldn't recommend speaking to her. She's in the dressing process right now."

"Why is she late?"

"She was sorting out her anger management problems."

InuYasha sighed loudly. "Which would be?"

"Promise you won't tell, but she was releasing her anger on a picture of Sesshomaru."

"Ah, I see." InuYasha replied simply. "Very well then. Tell her to hurry up and come up to my office when she arrives."

Sango and InuYasha hung up at the same time. A minute after that Kagura came out of the bathroom completely dressed and made up. Picking up her report, Kagura stuck it in her briefcase then made her way down stairs. Sango followed closely on Happy Bunny slippered feet

"Can't I just play sick today?" Kagura asked when she reached the front door.

"Absolutely not." Sango replied handing her friend her purse and car keys. "Besides, InuYasha called while you were getting dressed. He understood that you were working out your aggressions, but he wants you at work."

"But, Sesshomaru's at work too."

"If you stay, you'll only prolong the inevitable." Sango replied gently shoving a reluctant Kagura out the door.

Sighing dejectedly, Kagura walked out to her car, got in then backed it out of the driveway and off to West Tech.

_            Meanwhile, at West Tech…_

            "Keh." InuYasha muttered to himself hanging up the phone.

            "What was that little brother?" A familiar male voice asked.

            InuYasha Mori spun around in his leather chair to face his older brother, Sesshomaru Nishi. "Ano, Kagura Tsukiyomi called and said she'd be late."

            Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow in question. "Does Ms. Tsukiyomi do this often, or was today a special occasion?"

            "I believe today was a special situation." Broke in a new voice. Both men turned to stare at the newcomer. Kagome Higurashi stood confidently in the doorway of InuYasha's office holding a folder with billing material that needed faxing.

            "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss?" Sesshomaru asked kindly.

            "Higurashi, Kagome. I started yesterday sir. Ms. Tsukiyomi told me that she'd be up all night working on the expense reports and that if she wasn't in on time this morning to come down to your office to tell you Mr. Mori."

            InuYasha shrugged that sounded like Kagura to work late into the night and sleep past her alarm-just like she did in college. "Thank you Ms. Higurashi. Oh, and don't forget to bring me the information on that account Kagura was showing you yesterday."

            "Yes, sir. Right after I finish faxing this billing information to EDI." Kagome turned to leave, but not before Sesshomaru added his input to the conversation.

            "Ms. Higurashi. May I ask who hired you?"

            "Mr. Mori did sir." Kagome replied confused.

            "I see, so why are you acting as Ms. Tsukiyomi's personal secretary?"

            "Because I asked her to do it out of the selfishness of my own black heart." Kagura replied calmly staring Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. "Don't take it out on Kagome-besides, I have the report right here-so there's no harm done."

            "Kagome, you may leave." Sesshomaru said to the younger girl. Kagome couldn't get out of that office fast enough. "As for you Kagura…."

            "Sesshomaru, if you must scold Kagura, could you possibly do it in your _own_ office. I have files to sort, calls to make and a fund raiser to begin organizing before tomorrow's board meeting." InuYasha stated plaintively. "I don't have time for a CEO and an executive to verbally battle like school children."

            Sesshomaru sighed loudly and Kagura smirked behind her hand.

            "Come along Kagura, Inu-chan has much to work on, I'll talk to you in my office."

Kagura obediently followed Sesshomaru into his office. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them then went to sit behind his large oak desk. "Please sit Kagura." He said politely Kagura plopped herself down in one of the leather chairs across from Sesshomaru's desk and faced the white haired business man head on. He stared back at her in such a way that Kagura began to feel uncomfortable. It was close to the way Naraku stared at her when they passed in the halls.

"If you have something to say to me, please be done with it." Kagura finally said agitated by his staring. "You're making me nervous, this is worse than when we were in middle school together."

"Oh, sorry." Sesshomaru had the grace to blush and begin to fiddle with on of his pens. "I realize that you were late today because of an assignment you had to do. Please don't let it happen again."

Kagura looked at her new boss questioningly. _This isn't the Sesshomaru I grew up with._ She thought. "Are you quite alright?" She asked with concern.

 "That is none of your concern, Ms. Tsukiyomi." Sesshomaru replied icily. "You are dismissed."

Kagura gave him a worried look.

"From my office. Go to your own desk and try to catch up to your co-workers."

            She removed herself from that office so fast that the heavy chair she had been sitting in wobbled a bit. Kagura was in such a rush that she wasn't watching where she was going and barreled straight into Naraku. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching my step." She said biting back a curse. "I need to get to my office before I end up staying late. Good bye."

But Naraku wasn't about to let Kagura get to her work so easily. "Not so fast, Kagura. I'd like to ask you a question."

"Mr. Young, I've told you before you may not call me Kagura. My name is Ms. Tsukiyomi. We are not friends we are co-workers. We are not even close acquaintances so do not address me so informally."

"Perhaps we could become friends?" Naraku began casually. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Sorry, busy. I have deadlines to meet and well quiet frankly, you're not my type." Kagura replied scornfully hoping he'd take the hint and leave. Not hearing anything else leaving his mouth, she turned and began to walk towards her office. But before she could walk five paces, Naraku grabbed her wrist so tightly that she winced. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you go out with me."

"I've already said no. If you can't take that, then I'll have my secretary send you a singing telegram."

"But…."

"Ms. Tsukiyomi?" Came a new voice. Kagura recognized it as Kagome. "Ms. Tsukiyomi, can you please come help me with this stupid fax machine, it's acting up again."

"Of course Kagome." Kagura replied smiling. She was buying that girl lunch today. Naraku dropped her wrist in shock and Kagura followed Kagome to the malfunctioning fax machine.

When they reached the room where the fax machine was kept, Kagome slipped a paper out of the folder she was carrying, placed it in the machine and pressed the send button. The paper was successfully sent to the waiting recipient and Kagura's eyes grew wide with realization. "It wasn't broken?"

"Of course not," Kagome replied laughing,  "I was heading this way and I saw that guy bugging you so I figured I'd try out my life long dream of being a knight in shining armor."

"It worked, I owe you lunch for that."

Kagome nodded, and took the paper back from the fax machine. "Shouldn't you tell someone about that? Maybe Mr. Mori or Mr. Nishi?"

"About what? Naraku? He's annoying but relatively harmless."

"Sure, until he starts following you home and leaving cryptic messages on your answering machine." Kagome replied, sounding cryptic herself.

"What is that all about Kagome?" Kagura asked worried.

"Ne? Oh, nothing, we should get back to work. That Mr. Nishi sounds like a real-what is that word-bear."

Kagura giggled and they both walked back to their desks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Around noon Kagura made her way to Kagome's desk. "Grab your purse and your jacket, it's lunch time." She whispered over the woman's desk.

Kagome looked at the clock on her computer. "But, it's only 11:45" Was her worried reply.

Kagura shrugged, "I know which is why we have to hurry up so I can avoid Naraku. And before InuYasha decides to come along with us." 

"He'd do that?"

"Of course, why when we were growing up, Sango and I could hardly go anywhere without…."

"InuYasha and I." Sesshomaru finished sardonically. "Kagura, why are you leaving fifteen minutes early for lunch?"

"To get a good table at Blue Margarita?" Kagura answered her supervisor's question with a question.

"She's trying to avoid Naraku Young." Kagome supplied trying to be helpful. "He seems to be making advances on her, but Kagura doesn't like it." The shorthaired woman looked at Kagura's face for some kind of recognition, she thought she saw a small smile on her co-worker's lips.

"Is this true, Kagura?" Sesshomaru's voice was the same, but the woman in question thought she saw a glimmer of concern in his amber eyes.

"Well, kind of. When Kagome came to find me for some help with the fax machine this morning she came upon Naraku and I having an altercation of sorts."

"Kagome, you may go for lunch, Kagura, please come to my office."

 Kagome picked up her purse and coat and made her way to the elevator as she pressed the button, Kagome turned and said. "Ne, Kagura don't worry, I'll let you pay for lunch tomorrow." Then she stepped onto the elevator. Kagura turned her full attention to her childhood friend's brother and the situation at hand.

"But, Sesshomaru it's not that big of a deal. Naraku asks me out every day, I say no everyday. Nothing else takes place." '_Except for female employees either joining the military or getting a transfer to Zurich because the same thing happened to them.'_ Kagura added mentally.

Sesshomaru took Kagura's delicate wrists gently in one large hand and led her towards his office for the second time that day. When the entered, the silver haired man gently placed Kagura on the leather sofa then sat opposite her. "Kagura once is too much." He finally replied. "You said everyday? Does he put his hands on you too?" Sesshomaru mentally clenched and unclenched his fists at the thought of Naraku's hands anywhere near Kagura. He tried to reason that it was just brotherly concern for a woman he had grown up with and thought of as a sister.

Kagura thought back to that morning's incident along with the one's that had started a few months back. "No. May I please go now?"

Sighing Sesshomaru nodded. "But, if he touches you, let me know."

"Sure, whatever." A sly smile crossed Kagura's features "You know Sesshomaru, you made me miss most of lunch with this discussion."

"Kagura, this discussion was hardly ten minutes. Besides, as a shareholder and partial owner of this company I find it in my best interest to look out for the welfare of my employees. You will tell me if this behavior of Mr. Young's escalates, won't you?"

"Yes, of course." Kagura replied hurriedly. If she hurried, she could still make it across the street where the Blue Margarita was and have lunch with Kagome.

"Kagura, I meant what I said," Sesshomaru said as Kagura walked out of his office. Kagura just nodded her head and walked towards the elevator at least she had avoided Naraku. Now if only she could manage to do that for the rest of the day.

_Fin_

Okay, I finished another chapter and I feel cool. Really cool. So I really wish people could review and tell me just how cool I am. Gods, I'm pathetic!


	3. Guess Who's coming to Dinner!

**Everything Right is Wrong Again**

**Authoress's Note: I've made Rin into Miroku's little sister. I've also taken the liberty of Shippo being interested in her. And InuYasha and Sesshomaru are a hanyou and a youkai respectfully, just so everything's clear.**

**Disclaimer: While writing all these fanfics I've become delusional and therefore come to the decision that I _do_ own InuYasha.**

**Chapter Three: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!**

At the end of the day Kagome followed Kagura out the large glass doors of the high-rise building. "Hey, Kagura, do you know where Maywood Drive is?" The woman asked. "I called a lady named Sango yesterday because I was looking for a place to live and she and her roommate had a part of a house to rent out there she said that tonight would be a good time for me to come over."

"The address wouldn't happen to be 305 Maywood drive, would it?" Kagura asked in reply.

Kagome looked down at the paper in her hand. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's my house."

"Oh?" Kagome had a worried tone in her voice. "Is your roommate kicking you out?"

That question caused Kagura to laugh loudly. "I sure hope not, Sango would have a huge legal case on her hands if she tried. The deed to the house is in my name."

"Ah, I see now. Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ride with you? I took the bus to work today and I'm only familiar with the area around the hotel."

"Sure thing, I mean I have to go that way anyway, right?"

Kagome followed Kagura out to her car to find Naraku waiting for them, or more accurately for Kagura.

"Hey, Kikyo, I didn't know you were back in town." Naraku said lazily. "Kagura, why didn't you tell me that _our_ friend Kikyo was back in town?"

"Because I'm not Kikyo, I'm-" Kagome began, but Kagura placed her hands firmly over the other woman's mouth and gave her a warning glare.

"She's my sister's friend from basic training. You remember that Kanna joined the Marines _right?_" Kagura replied harshly, she then leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Yell, Semper Fi real loud then get into the car." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, you know the Marine motto, Semper Fi!" Kagome shouted then slipped quickly into the small sports car.

"That's odd, she has a Japanese accent." Naraku commented offhandedly. "I heard there was a new girl at the office from Japan, was that her?"

"No, she was Kanna's battle buddy at Camp LeJune" Kagura replied quickly.

"Odd, she looked like the girl I saw with you today. But that's not what I came here for. I wanted to ask you to rethink your hasty decision from earlier today."

Kagura pretended to think for a moment. "Hasty decis-oh, you mean when I refused your advances?"

Naraku nodded his head.

"Well, that wasn't a hasty decision. I've been saying for months now that I won't go out with you. If I had my choice I wouldn't be seen in public with you, but this pesky job won't allow me that luxury so I'm forced to work with you. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Kagura made a move to get into the driver's seat, but Naraku was quicker.

"I'd suggest agreeing to dating me." He said threateningly

Kagome pulled a can of pepper spray from her purse. "And I'd suggest ducking." She said unleashing the stinging contents into the man's face. "Kagura, let's get going."

Kagura complied, backing her red Audi TT out of the parking spot. In the process she ran over Naraku's foot. "Don't box me in jack ass!" Kagura yelled as they drove off.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, a few cars down, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been watching the whole scene from the comfort of Sesshomaru's GMC Envoy. And neither man was too happy with Naraku. Reasoning that he was just acting as a concerned friend, Sesshomaru decided to drag his brother along and follow Kagura home.

"Ne, Sesshomaru, this doesn't really seem kosher to me." InuYasha commented to his brother as they waited at the final light on their journey to Kagura's house. "I mean, tailing an employee and everything."

"InuYasha, are we Jewish?" Sesshomaru asked turning onto Maywood drive then concentrating on the house addresses.

"Uh, not that I know of." InuYasha sounded confused by the question.

"Then we shouldn't worry about being kosher or not." Sesshomaru turned into the driveway of 305 Maywood drive and cut the engine. He and InuYasha got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door.

"He _demanded_ you go out with him?" Sango asked incredulously. "Kagi chan you should report him. Honestly this Naraku sounds as stable as a house of cards on the San Andreas Fault."

Kagura looked up from the tomato sauce she was stirring and shrugged her shoulders. "Kagome blinded him with whatever what was in that can. Besides, if it gets out of hand I'll just tell someone and get it fixed up." The mahogany-eyed girl paused from her speech to sprinkle rosemary into the sauce and take a taste from the second wooden spoon she had by the stove. "I mean, you still have that giant boomerang from your theater group and I'm sure Kohaku, Shippo and Rin would be more than willing to play zombies or something."

Kagome almost choked on her soda. "Zombies or something? You're going to have high school kids scare Naraku from harassing you?" She sputtered.

"Hey, it worked before." Kagura replied smiling. She tasted the sauce. "Needs more basil."

"Well, it's your brother-in-law's sister's recipe." Sango said as the doorbell chimed. "We're you expecting anyone?"

"No, I have to finish the sauce that I started on like two nights ago and Kagome's liable to get lost in this place. You get it."

Sango rushed into the front hall and came back with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. The younger man looked slightly embarrassed while the older wore his usual mask of indifference. "Eh, Kagura, do we have enough for five?" Sango asked glancing at both her life long friends and her life long acquaintance.

"Why five?" Kagura turned from the stove, wooden spoon still in hand and saw why Sango was asking. "God dammit Sesshomaru! I already gave at the office!" She screamed

Kagome winced and InuYasha flattened his ears against his head.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his ears from Kagura's voice. "Gods woman, your voice could wake the dead." He shot back. "I just came by to check up on you."

Kagura slapped the spoon into Sango's hand as if she suddenly didn't trust herself with the object and strode over to Sesshomaru. "You do realize that stalking is a felony is this state?"

"I wasn't stalking, I saw Naraku confront you in the parking garage at work and I came by to see if you were alright."

InuYasha tore himself away from his conversation with Kagome. "And to eat dinner with you. I swear if I have one more Healthy Choice dinner I'm going to puke!"

Kagome groaned, Sango giggled, and Sesshomaru growled

"Fine, I guess you can stay, but don't expect this to be an everyday occurrence." Kagura grumbled. "And you'd better all like Italian. This isn't a restaurant."

"Hooah!" InuYasha called back.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"From what I gather from one of Kanna's letters it means heard and received."

Kagome's face fell, but she still managed a cheerful oh.

"Kanna's Kagura's sister." Sango replied over hearing the conversation. "She's stationed in Okinawa with the Marines and her husband."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Sesshy if you wanna eat, you're gonna work!" Kagura scolded Sesshomaru who was trying to sneak a beer from the refrigerator. She took the beer from the white haired youkai. "Oh, and thanks for thinking of me."

Sesshomaru just stared blankly at the hostess. "But I'm your boss." He finally said.

"Yes, but only at work. Here, I'm _your_ boss. This is _my _house and the dishes are in the cabinet over the dishwasher. After that, you can get the silverware out of the drawer on the right side of the dishwasher."

"Uh, Hooah?"

Kagura allowed herself to smile warmly at Sesshomaru. "That's good to hear, private."

Sesshomaru saluted then did as he was told.

"Eh, and what are the rest of you sitting around for?" Kagura asked, hands on hips.

"Uh, we're waiting for orders Drill sergeant?" InuYasha replied sheepishly.

"Okay, Inu chan chop up the sausage and cook it. Then boil me some water for the pasta. Sango, get that bread out of the basket and start cutting it. Then get out the plates for the olive oil and the spices and place it all on the table. Kagome, since you'll be living here now you have to learn where we keep the glasses, we'll need-"

"Evening friends!" Called a familiar male voice.

"Six." Sango finished sounding slightly annoyed.

"I think I can make everything stretch that far." Kagura grumbled

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said politely, holding out her hand to the newcomer.

Miroku shook the Japanese girl's hand. "Miroku Uzume."

"Like the goddess of merriment?"

"That's what I'm told. InuYasha?"

"Miroku, how's it goin' man?" InuYasha replied happily.

"Can't complain, except that Rin is starting to notice guys. If I hear the name Shippo one more time I swear I'll…."

The three girls and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"One…"Sango began

"Two." Kagome called out.

"Three." Kagura added.

"Four!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Shippo!" The four of them yelled out together. Then burst out in a synchronized fit of laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Very droll." Miroku said he had a small smile playing across his lips.

"Miroku, make a salad." Kagura ordered.

"Yeah, Miroku, if you wanna eat, you're gonna work." Sesshomaru said carefully carrying six plates with blue daisies over to the table. "Isn't that right Kagura?"

"Hn." Said Kagura. "Oh, and Sesshy, bring those dishes into the dining room."

"That was great." InuYasha said rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, thank you, you two should really invite yourselves over more often." Kagura replied dryly.

"Don't mind if we do." Sesshomaru shot back just as dryly. Then in an authoritive tone he added, "Why don't you four clean up, Kagura and I have business matters to discuss.

The three people and one hanyou complied and began to carry the dishes, forks and bowls into the kitchen. Sango grumbled something about it being the twenty-first century and even this old house had a dishwasher, but Kagura chose to ignore her housemate, instead she placed all her attention on Sesshomaru. "So, Sesshy, why did you really come over? And don't give me that in the neighborhood crap," Kagura walked into the family room and was followed by her silver haired guest. They both sat down on Sango's favorite plum colored couch. "You live the next town over, heading further east towards the lake."

Sesshomaru sighed knowingly. "I saw Naraku and you in the parking garage tonight."

"Gods, I hope you weren't jealous or _anything_" Kagura spat out angrily. "Honestly, Sesshomaru. I thought I told you to let it lie and I could take care of this whole ordeal myself."

"And I thought that _I_ told _you_ to come to me if he tried anything again." The silver haired man took both Kagura's hands in one of his and looked at her directly. "What would have happened if Kagome hadn't been with you? Where would you be now?"

"Here, right now, drinking a beer and watching the soaps I recorded on my DVR."

"Or being-Kagura, I can't even finish that sentence."

"Then don't! For the love of all things sacred Sesshomaru, you're my boss, we weren't even that close growing up and now I work under you. I mean if you were my…boyfriend or something." Sesshomaru's face turned slightly pink in color. Kagura swallowed hard then continued. "That would have been different, but we have no real relationship outside of work." Kagura looked up into Sesshomaru's face, her mahogany colored eyes meeting his amber orbs, what she saw frightened her, yet thrilled her at the same time.

Sesshomaru quickly looked away, "You're right. I've probably over stepped my bounds more today than at any other time in my life. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. It's getting a bit late and I have to drive Kagome back to her hotel so she can start packing."

"Why can't you just let her borrow some of yours or Sango's clothes?"

"Sesshomaru, if you've been looking at me like I think you've been looking at me you'd notice that not only am I three inches taller than Kagome, I'm probably a few pounds heavier as well."

"What about Sango?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow, he didn't know he was being so obvious about looking at Kagura, he pretended to study a portrait of Kagura as a baby which hung over the fireplace. "Wouldn't she share?"

"Well, they're close enough in size Kagome could probably find something, as long as it was a skirt or a dress. Sango's taller than her too."

"Then you can stay here the rest of the night."

"Uh, duh, it's _my_ house."

"And a very nice one indeed, Kagi chan." Miroku said nodding his head in agreement

"You have no clue what we're talking about, do you Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked knowingly.

"Does he ever?" Sango replied plopping herself down next to Kagura who looked up and saw that the quartet who had been sent to the kitchen to clean up from dinner were now settled around the family room eying her and Sesshomaru suspiciously. "So, what were you too talking about?"

"The fact that West Tech's finally starting to look up in the technology department." Sesshomaru said.

"And the fact that it's around ten o'clock so all busy people have to get to bed or we won't get paid tomorrow." Kagura added. "Oh, and Kagome, you can stay here instead of bothering with that hotel room. Sesshomaru is being kind enough to let both of us off early tomorrow so that we can pack up your stuff, call the storage facility and have your belongings moved her tomorrow."

Before Sesshomaru could say a word in protest, Kagome clapped her hands and gave the bewildered youkai a quick hug. "Oh my gods! This is great!" She hugged Sango then Kagura as well. "This is great! I finally have a real place to live, and I can move in tomorrow, I can't wait to call mama!"

After all the commotion faded away, InuYasha and Sesshomaru announced that they had to get going since it was a half hour drive back to their townhouse complex. Then Sango stared pointedly at Miroku until he also said that he had to get going too before Rin beat him up like the night before.

When all the guests had gone on their merry way, Kagome finally overcame her exuberance and realized that she had nothing to sleep in as well as no clean underwear for tomorrow and no change of clothes. Sango came to the rescue telling the new housemate that she could borrow a blouse and a skirt from her closet. Kagura produced a package of underwear that she had bought from Target and completely forgotten about and told Kagome to just borrow a long t-shirt.

"But what about my toiletries, and my toothbrush?" Kagome asked in a worried tone as she followed Sango and Kagura upstairs to her new bedroom and bathroom decorated in yellow rubber duckies.

"Linen closest." Kagura replied crisply. "Down the hall, next to my room. Take a toothbrush, a towel or two, some shampoo, toothpaste, soap and if you use it, conditioner. Kikyo left all sorts of things here when she moved to Zurich."

"There was a Kikyo? What happened to her?" Kagura gave the girl a look that could freeze water on a Central Texas July day. "Okay, sorry, I asked. Good night. And thank you."

With that Kagura and Sango retired to their rooms. It had been an interesting day for both of them. As for Kagome, she thanked the goddesses that she always carried a brush in her purse and set to work collecting what she needed from the linen closet. At the same time, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Naraku had had something to do with Kikyo and Zurich.

Okay, another chapter finished with. I hope you liked it.

Review Shout Outs:

Silent Dark-I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but Rin is Miroku's younger sister. I knew you asked I just forgot to respond.

Goldenmoonlight13-I don't care for Naraku either, but you need an instigator for any story. But I'm glad you liked Kagura's attitude.

Sophie-Chan-You thought it was spiffy? Thank you, I'm glad to get a review from another horse lover.

Yoko-Komai-I think it's the best pairing aside from the canon pairings as well. Thanks for the review.

_Stories in thought process:_

_I believe in love-_ fourth chapter was uploaded on the 17th. Fifth chapter is in progress as I type this (of course not at the same moment. Look for a lot of Rei Trowa this time.

_Never Eat Ramen Near a DSL-_Fifth chapter seems to be popular so far. Sixth chapter should be started this weekend.

_Queer Eye For The Hanyou Guy-_Fifth chapter still a bit sketchy, but hopefully by Wednesday.


	4. And the Big Wheel Keeps on Turning

Everything Right Is Wrong Again

Authoress' note: Congratulate me I'm pregnant! Oh, and this chapter was a bit hard for me to write. I don't know if this was any good, but it was somewhat intense, for me anyway. Well, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the Humane Society. I do seem to own the Blue Margarita (far as I know) and now you know.

Chapter Four: And the Big Wheel Keeps on Turning

Kagome was obviously a bit nervous about driving with Kagura the next morning, but the woman didn't really have much of a choice since she didn't have a driver's license. And even if she did, Kagome couldn't drive a standard to save her life. "Please, just don't drive so fast, I like having my breakfast in my stomach." The shorter girl begged softly.

Kagura fought the urge to double over in laughter since that was exactly what Kikyo used to say. Of course, Kikyo would add explicates to the whole drive and not cower in the passenger seat of the cherry red sports car. "I guess I can _try _to do that thing that you say." Kagura finally said smirking as she pulled onto the street. The taller woman kept a sedate speed along the side streets, actually staying a mile under the posted speed limit. However as soon as she reached the on ramp to the expressway, Kagura switched gears, pressed down the gas and turned to Kagome, smiling. "Hey, I said _try._"

"Do or do not do, there _is _no try." Kagome grumbled from her seat, trying hard not to throw up her cheese omelet.

"Nice one Yoda." Kagura commented dryly. The girls drove in silence for the rest of the trip.

When the women finally reached West Tech's indoor garage Kagura drove up to the third level and parked in her usual spot, doing a quick once over of the area she noted that Naraku's black Mercedes GL36 was nowhere to be seen. She didn't speak until her and Kagome were safely in the building and that was only because Kagome had spoken first.

 "I'm sorry I made such a big deal about your driving, I guess it's because I'm so used to being driven around by my mother or ojii chan." The nervous secretary said sheepishly. "I'm not used to how young people drive."

Kagura laughed, "You'd be more at ease with Sango then, I swear that woman drives like a little old lady." They continued to walk in silence, but it was a bit less deafening than the last time. Reaching Kagome's desk, Kagura decided to open her mouth again. "Sango said she'd meet us at your hotel when we're let out so remind me to call her before we go over."

"Hooah!" Was Kagome's response, she then saluted smartly and sat down. Kagura laughed all the way to her office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura was busily typing at her computer as the head accountant for West Tech she was in charge of making sure the budgets were kept, expense reports were maintained and accurate, and the company was in the black. There was a small problem with one of InuYasha's reports, but it was a simple problem to solve since it was caused by InuYasha's bad math skills. "Ah, when will that boy learn that two plus two doesn't _really_ equal five for large quantities of two?"  

"When the sun rises in the West." Came a smart reply.

"G'morning Sesshomaru." Kagura replied not bothering to look up from her files. "To what do I owe this morning visit? More work, acid indigestion, or would you like to borrow my extra coffee cup since you broke the one with the smiley face?"

"Nothing like that, Ms. Tsukiyomi."

Kagura looked up at her boss, why was Sesshomaru suddenly being so formal, 'Ah, well," She thought, 'Two can play that game.' "Well then, Mr. Nishi, what do you need me for?"

"InuYasha is having a small meeting in his office at ten thirty about his fund raiser for the local Humane Society. I need you to bring along this month's and next month's budget reports so we know how much we're able to spend for this event. Also, I'd like to ask you to come to this event with me in advance."

Kagura stuck her index finger inside her left ear then took it back out. "Ne, come again? I think I have to clean out my ears better. Did _you_ just ask _me_ to go to the charity ball with you in advance?"

"I guess I did, didn't I?" the silver haired man replied blushing. "So…."

"Listen, this event is what, next month? I'll be able to give you a reply by then. Maybe we'll have some kind of relationship by then, _maybe_."

"How far into next month?" Sesshomaru asked walking out the door.

"My birthday, the 14th okay?" Kagura was already back to work looking up next month's expenses and didn't see Sesshomaru blow her a kiss or Naraku glare at both of them.

When Sesshomaru got back to his office InuYasha was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "So, how'd it go?" The younger man asked as he watched his brother sit back down at his desk. "Did she turn you down?"

"Well, she didn't exactly so no, but…."

"But she didn't ask for an earlier date? Did you even bother to ask her?"

"About which one little brother?"

"An earlier date, or am _I_ the only one whose youkai senses _are_ working today?"

As InuYasha and Sesshomaru seesawed between debating about whose youkai powers were above average and preparing for their meeting Kagura continued to work on the estimated budget for next month so she could give her employers and other members of the company the best estimate for what they could afford for the Humane Society's fund raiser. Kagura was so engrossed in her accounting and budget surpluses that she didn't even hear the door open and someone come up behind her until that person put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Mr. Nishi, I'll be right in with those papers." Then she bothered to look up. "You can leave now-ai, Mr. Young!"

"No hurry." Naraku replied lazily not taking any notice of Kagura's obvious discomfort, or displeasure. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, washing my hair." 'Bad choice of an answer.' Kagura scolded mentally after the words were out of her mouth

"Could I help with that?"

"Sure, come over at about a quarter to after Hell freezes over and we'll do it." She remarked coldly grabbing her reports and stuffing them in folders.

"What about this afternoon instead?" he tried again. "I can come get you and we could do it on your desk."

Kagura fought hard against her gag reflex, somehow Naraku Young and her first time didn't really fit together in a mental image, at least a mental image that wouldn't leave the recipient with horrible emotional scars for the rest of her life. "We could now and I'd staple your manhood to my desk, take a picture of it with my digital camera, and email it throughout the company."

"Right here, right now?" Naraku actually sounded serious it was beginning to scare her a bit. 

Getting nervous, Kagura decided to take a quick peek at the wall clock. 'Ten twenty-nine, kay that means that in three minutes someone will probably realize that something is wrong and come down here to see what was the matter. Why I'm late' the accountant thought to herself. 'Of course, a lot could happen in the five or six minutes it would take too get down here. Oh shit! I am so-no, I will not give in, I can take this guy.' As she mentally debated with herself, Kagura noticed Naraku moving to lock the door and then unbutton his shirt. "You know, there's a men's room down the hall. If you must change your shirt, may I suggest going there? And why the fuck did you lock my door?"

"So we didn't get interrupted."

"Doing what, getting kicked out of my office?" Kagura noticed her voice sounded a bit shaky, but she fought against it. "Do you have some sort of hearing problem we should be made aware of? I want you…." Her sentence was cut off by Naraku's mouth on hers. An action she really wanted stopped as soon as possible, so she started to push at him with one hand while looking for her penholder with the other. Finding one of her favorite fountain pens, Kagura grabbed it and stabbed Naraku's hand with the nib.

"OW! You bitch." Naraku stopped his assault on Kagura to inspect his hand, which had a fountain pen nib sticking out of it.

Kagura took this moment to remove herself from the situation and get to the budget meeting. Of course, since she was in a hurry to get out of the office, Kagura didn't take the time to check her appearance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, did Kagura tell you she'd be a bit late to this meeting?" InuYasha asked his new secretary.

"No, if she was though, she would have sent an email. I checked prior to coming up. Is she usually late?"

"No, she's usually early. Kagura likes to set a few things up for the budget."

 "Yes, but today I decided to just bring in a few charts on paper, the expense reports and our company's expense outlook for the next three months." Kagura said sounding a bit out of breath. "Sorry I'm late…I uh." The head accountant got a look at herself in one of the boardroom's plate glass windows and almost fell over. Her hair was falling out of her usually neat bun, her lipstick was a large red smear on one side of her mouth and two buttons were missing from her blouse.

Before Kagura could give a half-hearted explanation, Sesshomaru was standing next to her. "What happened?" Sesshomaru quietly asked the rumpled woman. She could hear that he was trying to control the anger in his is voice. "And don't tell me you fell asleep because I'm not buying it."

Kagura sighed inaudibly. "It was nothing, really."

"Kagura." The silver haired youkai's voice held a warning tone. "It was something, you need to tell me."

"Not now then. Let's do the meeting thing and then we can do the what happened in my office thing."

"Very well," Sesshomaru turned from Kagura and addressed the boardroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to start the meeting. Please everyone, take your seats."

Kagura picked up her folder and pulled out a few pamphlets on the company's budget she then passed them out to the people at the ends of the table who passed the papers around. "As you can see West Tech's net profits have been going up continuously since last quarter." Kagura continued to point out the company's spending and that they would be able to rent the Lilac Ballroom for the fundraiser and have the event catered instead of potluck like InuYasha had suggested. "The tickets can be reasonably priced this year at a hundred dollars per person, one-fifty per couple, and groups of six for five hundred. We can have lock boxes with slots near the doors for any other donations these people will want to give." Kagura continued, she had joined the planning committee a few months prior and InuYasha had suggested in an email that morning that she could add those ideas in with the budget meeting. 

"Will this be black tie?" the head or research asked.

"Yes, along with a sit down dinner. The Company invitations will be sent out next week along with the RSVPs this is when you will say how many people in your party." 

"If there are any more questions I'm sure that Mr. Mori's secretary can answer them." Sesshomaru broke in.

Kagome gasped and Kagura gave the poor girl what she hoped was a reassuring glance. "Here's the paper with the answers. If there's not an answer on that paper, then say you'll get back to them later. When you're done here call Sango on the line in my room. She has my cordless phone in her office. I'll meet you in the lobby around one okay?"

Kagome just blinked, Kagura had left her with the rest of the information for one of the company's largest fundraisers and she had no clue what to do. "Okay Kagura, whatever you say." 

Sesshomaru propelled Kagura into the hallway and then into his office. When they entered Kagura was placed on the now familiar leather sofa. "What did he do to you? And if you tell me nothing I'll drag Naraku in here as well."

Kagura's face paled at the mere mention of Naraku's name and she began to study the pattern of the carpet. "Well, uh… he. You see when…. Hey, can you get me a cup of coffee?"

Sesshomaru sighed loudly.

"Sorry, but do you know how hard it is to say something like this?"

"Something like what?"

Looking down at her hands, Kagura noticed a small gash in her wrist caused by her watch when Naraku had pinned her to the desk along with some fairly visible fingertip shaped bruises. Holding up her arms to Sesshomaru's eye level she replied, "Something like this."

Well, I'll leave it at this lovely cryptic ending. This type seems to work for me. 

Shout outs and such:

Goldenmoonlight13- Yeah, but what else could I do but get her confused?

Materiatheif06- Well, I gave InuYasha a choice, either work, or get pinned to a tree again. I guess the tree really sucked

Lizzo- Definitely. And I'm glad you liked it. 


End file.
